Our Girl, A Death Eater's Memoirs
by Glorioux
Summary: "It was the first time that I feared for Draco's future and for Cissa's and mine. The girl is our future, the Mudblood.." The Malfoys meet Hermione on 1991, Lucius records Draco's love story during troubled dark times. A glimpse into their family lives.
1. Chapter 1

**JKR owns it all.**

This story contains scenes which might disturb some readers; they allude to non-consent sex, men's rape, female rape and other kinds of abuse, although not particularly graphic. This is a repeating theme, some of the same old, with different twists and turns.

He falls in love with our witch at first sight, not that kind of love, he makes her his daughter in his heart. And what a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets.

He is the writer, and sometimes he writes present tense, i.e. the moment he is actually writing, but mostly writes events that have already happened. To me, he is using his memoirs as a confidant.

Hopefully you will see his evolution and growth as an individual. Be prepared to cry, at least I did. Also keep your mind open. As in my other stories there will be some mysteries, but you will not have to wait long. It is only two chapters, long ones but two. And lastly, I only do good endings. Let me know if you like this kind of story, I am interested to hear your opinions.

Savva, yes, thanks for telling me this is a worthwhile piece. I hope the readers share your views. Hugs to all the wonderful readers I have found along the way. I dedicate this to you. Without you would still be in a folder waiting to see the light.

A/N ●~LM~● Indicates a new entry by Lucius.

* * *

**Our-Girl**

**Malfoy Annals, Property of the Malfoy Estate, by Lucius Malfoy, 1954 –**

**My memoirs -Volume CCXXXIV: My girl-My daughter: 1991 to Present**

**1991-2002**

When I first saw her, she was but a little girl. It was August, 1991. We both agreed she was a pixie, a very chatty one at that. She was just growing into her body; her hair was a wild, curly mass, too big for her head, and so were her teeth. Her long, thin legs reminded me of a foal's legs trying her first steps. She had the most charming freckles, a shower of stars sprinkled along a band below her eyes and the bridge of her upturned button nose; the small heart shaped was perfect, and so were the pouty lips; her smooth skin, the color of ivory porcelain with a touch of gold, and a rise tint slightly tinged her fine cheeks.

Her intelligent, chocolate-color eyes were the one feature that made her special and forever caught you in their light. Her voice was musical, educated, soft, assured, yet with a hint of shyness. I observed Draco, and saw the initial spark of recognition, a visible flash of lightning, which originated deep inside his young eyes, the very first moment he heard her voice. I kept watching him, and by the end of the day I was certain. Yes, I had been right about his reaction. As my great-grandfather Serpens said, it takes one to know one.

"Who is that girl?" I asked Narcissa, the excitement palpable in my voice.

"I wondered the same; I don't recognize her family, but look at her beautiful cloak and also her parents', all are a fine Austrian make. Darling, could they perhaps come from the continent?"

She looked at me with longing. My heart ached for her, for both of us. I knew that look, a girl, she wanted a daughter, the one she could not have. Draco's birth had taken those chances away; well, it was caused by her devil-sister, to be precise. But now, we had hope, and we could wait. I nodded my head in agreement, yes, she could be the one.

"She reminds me of Bella, but her hair is a lighter color. We were all so awkward at that age, I remember when you saw me, and you told your parents you would never marry a skinny baby, verbatim, 'Father, she is not a witch, she is but a skinny baby, all legs and arms, sticks and bones. You better find a way to break that contract.' Yes, those were your very words, and, behind your back, I laughed at your changing voice," her voice was full of mirth, and I had to smirk. She can be so irritating, Malfoy men don't change voices, that is too common. I patted her hand on my arm, such a pretty, slender hand.

"Ah, right, but later during the Valentine's ball, four years later, I still can conjure that night, my jaw dropped when I first saw you. I stood with my date to watch at the couples entering the hall, and then I saw you, all dressed up, with Rodolphus, ehem, **indeed**! I knew, I shouldn't but nevertheless I pouted."

I had to stop talking to take a deep breath, it was necessary to control my rising temper, she had the nastiest little smirk, "As I was about to say, it made my blood boil," darn, she knew that after all these years still made me upset, and she smiled, the wench. I continued, a bit affronted, holding my chin up, I have my dignity to uphold.

"And, dear Cissy, you can never forget what you did next, your naughtiness; after all, I can still see it as if was today, Dolphus was distracted when you stuck your tongue out to me, while your eyes were on mine." I smiled at the memory, she was telling me that she was beautiful and no longer a skinny baby; and, that she had come to the ball with someone else.

My voice trailed remembering. I could still feel the anger felt at the sight of the young swan, could still see her hanging from the arm of the bird chaser. I still can see her defiance, but at the moment she made fun of me, I realized what she was doing. That was all it took, I was unable to stop my joyous laughter and our story begun.

Today, once we got home, she paid for her teasing this afternoon. I love a not so gentle hand. I can just close my eyes and picture her nude body extended across my naked lap, her firm porcelain halves sticking up in in the air; they are now tanned with a delightful blush, getting darker as she is properly chastised; gods, how I love to hear her screams for release. Hmm, It is probably not a good lesson; she likes to be taught a little too much. Oh well, I like to administer it just as much. Bad girl, naughty witch, I love my Narcissa.

I hope this is not too risqué to be read by future generations; it is not, we are talking about playing games, just games. The games that properly spice the marital bed and—. I am digressing, it is, however, rather easy when you are married to a goddess, and your mind is always full of her. Now, let me finish recording this afternoon.

Narcissa, my love, she is indeed a beautiful swan. Thus, she recognized the young swan in front of her, and the same thought crossed our minds: Draco's future, we were sure, it was crystal clear that she was the one.

We followed the trio at a discrete distance, trying to find out more about them. Draco fussed about wanting to go to shopping for sweets, but we wanted to find out their name. After all, Narcissa's intuition had already told her, the girl was our future; the next Malfoy generation will grow inside her womb.

While we were discreetly following them, Cissa approached me and moved her mouth close to my ear; she was going to whisper something not for the public ear. She leaned closely, hid her face behind her long hair, and cupped her hand around her mouth. Ah, my lance recognized her stealth approach, and stood up on attention.

She proceeded to caress my ear with the tip of her tongue, her warm, moist tip, traced little swirls along the sensitive ear lobe, I stopped breathing, and I went from hard to granite, to hardened steel, ready to strike. This was followed by a tiny nip, and a sexy whisper, "I have seen three little Malfoys, and a pregnant young mother with a dashing older Draco."

She giggled, a school girl's laughter, "However the images are only possible if they, you know what. The what, hmm, I will give it to you later; it is already rather moist and warm, just try very 'hard' to be a good boy."

Her naughty actions, her laughter, and joy went straight into my loins, and I ached for her badly. A moan escaped my throat, and I had to feign a coughing fit. I could have had her right there, minx. I nearly tripped, so dizzy inside a haze of desire.

She looks so proper, a real Pureblood lady, but inside, she is hot lava, and knows the secrets to maintain my continued state of arousal. Preposterous, how can I keep forgetting. I need to remember –others might read this. Well, it is all true. Let them be envious. I have digressed once again, this happens once in a while.

The girl was a bit bossy; I could tell by the way she dealt with her parents. I chuckled, she reminded me of myself. In Flourish and Blotts, she wanted to buy the entire stock, and her parents were benevolently smiling at the petite witch. The sprite was going around the books like a bee in a flower field. I had visions of a Lucius at her age, not wanting to leave the shop until my parents had spent a bride's price on my 'few' selections. Yes, I did throw a few fits, I am not sorry to say it; I got what I wanted. We would be the best of friends, my girl, I cannot wait; it is going to be a long wait. I am already making plans to expand the library for our spending excesses.

We heard the Girl's parents talking, and as usual, Cissa was right, they must be educated; and their comportment speaks of being members of the upper echelons; it is something which only years of breeding can accomplish. Moreover, the ring on the father's hand was a heavy old seal made of the finest gold; those rings are not bought, they are passed on families throughout the generations. It was a signet ring, upon this observation, we both wondered again if they might reside in the country?

●~LM~●

I haven't written in a while. I am not too proud of myself. Draco's first year has ended, it is June 1992, and we had to deny OurGirl once more. During the first days of this month, we were planning a rather large celebration for his birthday. Don't judge me hard, were both sad, and it was with a heavy heart, I had to tell Draco, "Son, Draco, for the last time you cannot invite that girl to your party, even if her father gave us that card at the station; they are Mudbloods, and we just don't associate with their kind."

"Lucius, could you not say that M-word in my presence, especially when it relates to That-Girl." Her voice was icy and cold, and it tore my insides.

●~LM~●

Cissa is unable to even look at me directly, and I'm afraid to maybe see to see hate on her eyes. It has been weeks, and she still has not let me touch her. I cannot force her, but I miss her so much. I don't make the rules; I wish she would understand that. It just as it is, Our-Girl's blood is different from ours.

My fingers itch to touch her whenever I see her. She has sent me to sleep in my room that has not been slept since the day before we married. I miss her. The elves had caught my bad temper; everyone hides whenever they see me. The one who catches the brunt is that inbreed Dobby; he is a menace because I taught him to read. He better stay away from me with his in solace.

Draco came in to the library, he has been sulking for weeks, "But father, you were the one who kept telling me that she would be a beauty; and how wonderful it would be if I were to be her friend. Inviting her to our home is the only way she can be a friend; Potty and the Weaselby don't even let me get close to her at Hogwarts. She hates me because you are a Death Eater, and all we do is to insult each other and fight," and for once, his eyes were full of tears. "I want to be normal; it is your entire fault." I stood up and try to hug him, and he pushed and ran.

Draco is a sentimental Black, and last night, after she saw me broken after Draco was gone, Cissa forgave me and gave me the solace I so badly needed. We touched, kissed, and made love with abandonment, all night long. Gods, I do love my wife and my son, and long to embrace Our-Girl. I am very afraid, the dark is approaching, and there is no where to hide. What am I doing?

●~LM~●

It has been a while, nothing much good to report. During the time, after my last entry, we have had opportunities to glance at her growing up, and her ensuing transformation into the promised swan. We have see her parents bringing her and picking her up at the 9 ¾ a couple of times.

In just a couple of years she has grown in beauty, and I haven't failed to notice the randy young wizards starting to lust after her. More than once, I've wanted to do bodily harm, and more than once, Cissa has slapped my hand when my fingers have already opened the snake cane.

It is hard to control one's instincts and mine tell me to keep other boys away. She will be a Malfoy and should be treated as one, all that riff-raff need to keep their hands and roving eyes, away from her body. An admiring look is one thing, but leering with vulgar, raw lust is improper, and punishment should be dispensed swiftly. Poor Draco, it must be very difficult for him.

We've also noticed, their driver dropping the family far from the station. Our initial assessments were right, they at least wealthy, and I can see these things. Noblesse obliges. Of course, we have manners, and politely acknowledge their presences with a head bow, and they do what is expected. We've all known where we stand. Times are dangerous, and barebones politeness is the only avenue. People, or those bred like us, understand the protocols for troubled times.

Good blood is good blood, you cannot deny it. At least, they are the best kind of Mudbloods, and her superior intelligence could be explained that way, good breeding cannot be denied. I could bet a pretty silver Sickle that they are descendants of magical people. When the war is over, I will investigate, it is too dangerous right at the present time.

We made sure to listen to the driver addressing him, and my eyebrow shot up, as did Narcissa's, when we heard him, "Lord Granger, where should I wait for you and the Lady? Do you need assistance with Miss Granger's luggage?" his voice was respectful.

So we were right, they are from the peerage. We are never wrong. But why was the fact unknown? Was it because the Weasleys, and not wanting to make them feel less? A real lady is above everyone, but can be at everyone's level. She is too well bred and does not want her friends to feel uncomfortable. I think the Weasleys should know, and maybe they shall stay away from her, they will know they are out their league.

I made a mental note to find more about them. Of course, there is always the problem of the demented Dark Lord. We must figure out how to get out of this dangerous imbroglio in one piece. I was already asked to put Tom's diary on her bag, not if my life depended on it. I did something despicable, but better someone else than Our-Girl.

●~LM~●

Something must be done, how to be prepared for the coming bad times, what can be done to protect Our-Girl? A knowledgeable, well-advised soldier, with careful laid-out plans, stands a fair chance to survive a war. Thus, we must plan ahead. Malfoy is not only a name; we are one of the richest families in the Wizarding world, and surely it has not been for lack of planning.

●~LM~●

We finally got it; we will pay someone to watch over her. One of those young wizards out of work, I will ask around. I do not want any other young bloods thinking they have a chance to even accompany her to Hogsmeade, much less to dare to touch her. She has Malfoy written all over her, and only Draco has the right to touch her, she is Our-Girl.

I have just sent a polite note over the Weasleys, to Molly. I will record a portion of what I wrote in the short scroll I've sent her. It can only be read by her and should burn after two minutes.

"Dear Molly, I hope this missive finds you and your Blood-Traitor family reasonably well. I have a request on behalf of a very dear person. This scroll is charmed, if you read it you will not be able to disclose the... But I am very generous, if your younger son keeps his filthy freckled paws away from Miss Granger, for that matter any part of his appendages to include his lips. …gold is yours to keep. Next time you are near Gringotts, stop by, you will find a vault in your name for 15,000 galleons for her expenses while at your home, you will treat her well and according to her station, I will find out what you do, I have eyes and ears inside your walls…please don't waste your time in looking for them.

Buy some clothes for your son if he is to be around her…Now, just imagine the marriage settlement each of your sprouted carrots will receive and decide what is best. L'roy will wait 5 minutes for your response, don't feed him cheap junk, he has a sensitive stomach; no long answers: yes I will, or, no I will not, will suffice; your acquaintance, Lucius S. Malfoy." I am always polite and generous.

A short answer, carried by L'roy, my owl, arrived a short time later. The scroll was written in a surprisingly elegant penmanship, on a a sheet with a gold Prewett's seal affixed on top of the exquisite lined vellum, "YES, YOU ARE A MONSTER- MW."

●~LM~●

We are just starting the challenging years, Draco is always complaining about Hermione." She said, she did, she pushed me, she smacked me…she, she, she..."Narcissa always gives me that look and winks her eye. The one that says, ' _I know it_'. But the words she later tells me, always break my heart, "He cannot love her now because she is a Muggle born."

During those days, how I wish that I could be young again and not have taken the dark mark. Her father demanded it. Oh Merlin, I have forever loved my Cissa, I did not have a choice. Thanks to Salazar for she has one hot little cave my lance loves to— And, by the way, I need to write in code, who knows who might read my memories…

…I am back, sorry, I had to go and take care of some urgent business with Cissa, ehem, where was I at? I just don't remember, my deepest apologies if you are reading, I totally forgot what I was going to say; best if I write later, I still need my spouse.

Descend into the Darkness-

●~LM~●

It is the children's 4th year at Hogwarts, and Draco has come home pouting and full of _the-nastiness_, the kind that only adolescents are able to dispense and share. On second thought, the only thing they share is a lot of grief with the exemplary parent, which in this case, would be me.

The Arithmency formula is simple:

If, (L, N) D's parents, refuse to join D in his valley of doom and gloom; then,

teenager D, Draco, will make sure that his pains are fully shared by the guilty parties, i.e. N, Narcissa, and L, Lucius, the, all the family gets to share the teenager's gloom; else much of the same.

His words, "You are a bad father; you have never cared about me; not once you had time for me; and all that you care about is yourself," left a taste of bile in my mouth.

The only way to get rid of the bitter taste in my mouth, the taste of being called a bad father, was by sinking my tongue in the best honey found in the land. It is still the best, and you can only get it between the thighs of my queen. Damn, I hope nobody ever reads this. I will erase it, not. If I died, and you are reading these memoirs; know that I decided you should know what you have missed. Besides, I want to re-read it whenever the mood strikes. It is my time and my scroll and ink.

●~LM~●

Today, Mr. I-am-miserable, finally came down from his high broom. He told us how beautiful Hermione had looked at the Yule Ball. He complained of the unfairness that a pureblood was allowed to court her. Not any pureblood, but Viktor Krum, the rising start of the Quidditch world. And how much he hated us for denying him the one for him, a fact we already knew, poor our child. He knows that we know, and this makes it all together worse, however, I will be damned if I will acknowledge it to the little Black snake, he would bite me even worse.

And the whining began, he was a tragic actor, his unique teenage love, how he would always love her, and he was a Romeo to her Juliet…blah, blah… I am not insensitive, I heard his pain. Therefore, I made a mental note to send money to a professional Hex-Master at Bulgaria. I must make sure that Krum breaks all his bones before the next season. That will teach him a lesson for making Draco cry. I already feel better for being a sensitive parent.

To be young, Narcissa and I gaily laughed at his ramblings in the privacy of our bedroom. But it was not a real happy laugh; we both knew that the truth was behind them. Hermione was turning into the swan we had foreseen, and she was not only exquisite, but also a very powerful witch. Maybe, maybe, one could negotiate a contract for later on. But not in these times, it would be the end of Lord Granger family's, spies are everywhere.

●~LM~●

We must find out a way to get him my little curly head witch, just for him. Cissa and I have talked; Our-Girl is Draco's. We wish we could tell him; however, now this is not a good time. It is a fact, sooner or later he must be told, we think we still have a couple more years or so.

All we can do is to protect his witch. I have generously paid professional marriage insurers, to ensure that she will only love and marry him; they have undisclosed charms to keep others away. And all those who love her, well, let them have blue balls, not that I care.

"Malfoy witches should be desirable to all, and should be put in a pedestal. However, we are the only ones who get to use their spears/lances in them; we, the Malfoy men." That is exactly what my father told me, and I have in good faith, Lord Granger feels the same about his wife, a man after my own heart. Men of his family killed, murdered, went to war to protect and win their ladies. He is guilty of some of it himself. have reliable sources.

●~LM~●


	2. Darkness

JKR rules.

A/N I Continues this one shot, or my experiment on Lucius Malfoy's writing on first person. He is writing his memoirs into volumes for the Malfoy Annals. Presumably, this is not the only volume but certainly a very personal one.

This chapter contains scenes which might disturb some readers; they allude to non-consent sex, men's rape, female rape and other kinds of abuse, although not particularly graphic, it is emotional and heart wrenching. Abuses like this happen daily in many countries in our globe. They might not use a charm to achieve some of the results, but they use other methods. I promise a happy ending, but no before a lot of tears.

●█_**~LM~█●**_

●~LM~●

Thus far, I had avoided directly harming The Girl; this was her given name at our home. Until night at the Ministry of Mysteries, when she nearly was killed by the hussar, Dolohov; and Sirius Black was pushed into the Veil of Death by the crazed, evil witch, who is my sick, sister in-law. That night, I understood what a real, tragic mistake I had really made joining Voldemort, but it is now too late.

We are all soiled; our souls bear the indelible stains from his darkness, and there is not a way out. I have kissed Cissa goodbye, at least twenty times, I have one night to get ready to go to prison. Who will take care of my family? And how about our girl, will she be ok? I hate this life. She was down on the ground and bleeding, when I last saw her l; oh Draco, please don't hate me. I feel as if I am dying, I feel her pain and sickness. I have broken each of our codes. How will I survive around the ones who hurt her? Gods of my youth, help me!

Casting the two charms were the only good things I did tonight. Maybe the only good things I have done in a long while. They were:

- One charm for Black before going into the veil; it will keep him wrapped and tied at the entrance; I hope we can get him out before five years. It is a powerful secret from the Malfoy house. More than once my ancestors were given the Veil for crimes committed. Why die when you can get away? Enough said. However five years is the limit, and then he will be sucked al the way in if we cannot get him out before. At that point, hope is not all lost, but it becomes a dangerous feat.

-The second charm was to protect The-Girl's womb. Dolohov is a mean cur; he likes to render the witches sterile. Not in my watch, I had to restrain my fingers not to kill the fucking bastard. I thought that I was going to give my cover away and all would be lost, I was glad to have taken the potion Severus fixed for me.

My good friend, he might not be handsome, but nobody knows potions like he does, he is a virtuoso. He even offered me an undetectable potion, just an hour ago, to kill the fucker, the husar, and let him die a slow and painful death.

Cissa if you open this volume, do not be mad, I will buy you some new earrings; I just have to use bad language to lessen the bitterness rising up my throat. With what I have done this time, I will need to buy you the largest diamond I can find, and still, it would not be enough; I fucked up, plain and simple.

Yes, about my Cissa; Narcissa broke down when she heard the news. The terrible cries and sobs while I held her, tore my insides. I knew of her first love; it was for Sirius. She confessed this to me a while ago; they had practiced the art of snogging during her fifteenth summer; she was free since we were not yet dating. He was twelve, almost thirteen years old. The age difference was not an obstacle; he was tall, gorgeous, and a Casanova. However, soon after that, I saw her at the ball, and we started to date, and that was that. Except that she would never forget her first love, her beloved cousin.

Most of Blacks hate each other, a family that forgot the blessings of having siblings. Their love was special and I know she has missed him the most. As a side note, I owe to Sirius the credit for practicing with Cissa; she is the best kisser I have ever met. We must rescue the handsome devil, he still needs to make Black babies for that forsaken dinasty.

The truth of these times, the dark stain of evil is spreading and killing all on its path, and the next victim will be my beloved Draco. I am afraid for all of us. I think Cissa is starting to hate me, I wish I could tell her some of my secrets. I cannot tell my dear Cissa how I saved Black. If Bella ever gets out, does Legilimency on her, and reads her mind, he will be good as dead. Spirit of life, I hate the Snake-Face forever! and I wish you would grant my wish to kill him with my own bare hands.

I fear the terror has just begun, if you had been there when Wormtail made him again, and witness how he killed the young handsome Diggory boy without any regrets, you would be trying to find a place where to hide. Who knows when I will be able to write again?

●~LM~●

I am now here at Azkabank and bad became worse. The news from home tell me that the madman, demands Draco and his allegiance; I understand his motives, he wants to kill my son's soul.

Poor my Cissa, she has sent me a message and a small parcel, via some paid connections. My angel, she sent me chocolate, one clean change of clothes, a thick jumper, 3 thick socks, a scarf, soap, warm mittens, tooth cleaner, two books, a meter of scroll, a small bottle of ink, and a dull quill. The sweet minx, inside the socks she hid a pair of her knickers; I will hold them tonight, but just for comfort, desire is not part of my make at this point. She had to pay 1,000 galleons to send me this small parcel.

I need to be home. I hate my life, and how I have ruined all ours. I think Snake-Face killed my father when he dared to question him, and I just went for the Dark Mark, stupid, stupid.

I hear my Draco has become a shadow of the happy boy he was before. He does not even want to come home. His heart aches with the weight of the Dark Lord's commands upon his young shoulders. Snake-Face commands for him to become a cold-blooded assassin. What have I done? My greed and my stupid, false convictions, have brought us to this place, where it is virtually impossible to forget your sorrows, and regret corrodes your heart.

●~LM~●

I am back, there was a big escape, and I am back at home. Although, I stink of prison, I am rather lucky, not; the damned crazy Bellatrix is staying around Cissa. My poor love, she is afraid for Draco. The mad bitch is an animal in heat; she has even tried to go in his room to rut with him. I want to kill her. She sits around drooling when she sees him. It is disgusting, how can this be happening?

●~LM~●

Draco is practically engaged, although he just does not know it yet. Bella could care less about this, never mind that she is his aunt. She licks her fingers when Draco comes in the room, and then touches herself, not on the outside, I cannot even write it here. She is the demon of lust; she will indulge in front of whoever cares to look, disgusting. To think, I willingly turned Andromeda away from my Cissa, and chose to be friends with this worse than a whore from Knockturn Alley. What have I done?

Yes, what I am about to tell you, also happened right in front of Cissa, the monster has gone even further. She has grabbed Draco's spear. Now she does it all the time. Our son turns pale and wants to run, Cissa's tears keep falling. May the mad bitch's hand rot and fall painfully, piece by piece. I will find the Hex-Master who will do just that; yes, the same who cost the Krum boy the season that year. Did you know the monster was Draco's godmother? Not only flesh and blood, but also his guardian, oh gods.

Cissa reads me Draco's owls; he cries daily because Hermione will never be his. Something is going on; you can read between the lines. Just a few days ago, I woke up screaming, and scared Cissa when she looked at me. It has been long since she has since seen me like this, transformed in anger and concern.

After she assured me that nothing was wrong with her, I calmed down and back to normal, whatever normal is these days. I worried for Our-Girl all night long; something tells me something is very wrong. I sent L'roy, early in the morning to Hogwarts. I asked Draco to tell me how EVERYONE was. He did not answer. I have not stopped worrying; and now we wait for the worst of news all the time.

Cissa and I both agree things will be getting worse, and that something is terribly wrong with the children. What have I done? Cissa now thinks her visions of Malfoy babies were just imagined, and that chance is gone forever. She told me that she dreamed of a dead baby boy, he was going to have curly hair like his mother. The dreams are so real, that Severus had to make her a potion. She kept saying, our baby, our baby, he will never know us. Maybe she is right; maybe it means the chances for grandchildren are forever gone.

●~LM~●

The news has arrived. Our-Girl has left with the Potter boy and the Weasley git. I will kill them both if they touch one of her hairs, they are almost 17, I know the age, I was there, randy teenagers. I will make sure Draco and Our-Girl will marry after this mess is over. I need to talk to the Order. As for Molly, I have already deposited galleons towards our agreement, I sent her half of the purses for all her children, let me just said I am a couple millions short, and they should all have good lives.

That is what I Owled her today. She needs to tell her son to keeps his hands away from Malfoy's valuable assets. If I was the Weasleys, I would take the money and run away from here. I told her that as well. I cannot deal with more dead young men.

●~LM~●

I forgot to record an important bit of information, who is the new Lord of Malfoy Manor? You guessed Snake-Face. He looks disgusting. He is the reason that poor Diggory boy is dead. I dream of him daily, poor Diggory; I need to do something for them. So many young wizards are dead, I suffer for his parents, and to think the next, might be my Draco.

●~LM~●

I need to do something. That nasty excuse for a witch, Bella, came into my room last night and raped me at wand point. I did not have an erection, so she made me hard as rock with a charm I never heard before, a variation of Engorgio. She rode me like a wild bronco, I felt violated, never had an orgasm. That fact alone made her beyond angry

She casted Cruciatus on me at least twice, and then screamed for Rodolphus, the poor man, he looked ashamed. She wanted him to rape my back entrance.

"You are one crazy bitch, my mother and fathers were right. Look at what you have done to Rab; you lust after your nephew who is your own flesh and blood, and now you want to hurt your sister's husband. Have you not done enough harm for a life time?"

I think he saved me; she went out, running naked after him. I locked myself and reinforced the room's wards. I looked at my body in the mirror; she had scratched and bitten me all over, yes, even my balls.

I was covered with marks, adorning my body in red, black and blue; I was bleeding all over the place, my nose and ears were bleeding, an effect from Cruciatus, and cannot forget the agony the pain on my muscles, still contracting in painful spasms. I went to the bathroom, voiding was an agony of burning and pain; I started a hot bath and sat in there for hours, did not care that the water got cold, and just cried as if I was three-years old. I am ashamed to say that I cried for my mother to hold me in her arms.

Mipsy, my sweet-elf found me. She levitated me into bed, and brought me a pain potion. She is right, "That sick mosnters, and she needs killing. Yous guests mosts needs killing." Yes, she should be killed, and certainly some of them. Have you ever seen an elf cry, it is the saddest thing ever. Her tears were blue, and the sadness made it worse. She covered me, and gave me a kiss as she used to when I was a child.

She slept at the foot of my bed, I was afraid to be alone. Lucius Malfoy asking a house elf to keep him company in the dark.

To think, I participated in rapes. It was part of our initiation and had to be done to get the Dark Mark. The snatchers would get a mudblood witch, and many of us would debauch her. They were usually young and pretty. Maybe a young mother, a wife, or even a student, we would leave them raw and bleeding on the side of a country road, treated them worse than vermin. Where are they now? What happened to them? I must find them after this is over, and ask for forgiveness.

Souls of my elders, how could I have participated in those atrocities? I don't deserve the happiness I had so far. I am a Death Eater, no longer a human. I don't want to be part of this mess. Gods spare my family from a fate like this.

●~LM~●

Fucking bitch, Bella will die by my own hand. When I thought things couldn't get worse, now my poor love is paying for my horrible sins. My poor Narcissa, she is one of the bed companions to Snake-Man. He gave her to others as a reward. He did as per his beloved Bella's suggestion. I hate this life, and now even more because I have to keep my mouth shut.

You cannot imagine the torture and pain this inflicts upon me. I have to hide in my room with a silencing charm, and make sure I cannot get out and cause some major harm. Severus has to give me several vials of the potion, or I will get us all killed.

He also gave Draco to Bellatrix. She asked Snake-Face to give her my boy as her stud. Is this my punishment for not giving in to her? My boy was paying for my sins. He would not tell me, but I think his uncle Lestrange was forced by the Dark Lord himself to use his young body, and I could do nothing but cry for them. My Cissa, my Draco and my Girl, you pay for the sins of this bad wizard, who instead of protecting you is a source of agony and pain.

●~LM~●

Rodolphus has escaped. He and Rabastan have gone into hiding. Dolphus saw me; they were on their way out through one of the secret passages, stopped, hugged me, and cried on my shoulder, while Rab sat in the ground looking half dead, with eyes dull and not really focused. When Rodolphus was calmer, he looked away from me and spoke.

"I raped my nephew; I should have let him kill me right then. If not because Rabastan was being held by Fenrir who was going to eat him if I did not comply. I sent Draco a wandless pain to numb him, so he would not feel anything. Sorry to tell you, Draco's soul is crushed; we all have done terrible things." I have never seen Rodolphus crying until today.

"That was not all; he made Rab do the same thing to me. Rab has tried to kill himself for the third time in two weeks. If my parents only knew the shit that Bella has done to him, my life would be forfeit. I hate her. How could we have been all that blind? Come with me, please my brother, and we will figure what can be done to free Cissa and Draco."

I could not leave them behind, and refused to go. I got us into this, and I will get us out.

●~LM~●

Narcissa has become a ghost, she begged Bella to demand an unbreakable from Snape my best friend. He will surely become another victim sacrificed to the false snake god.

At least some of Draco's innocence has been saved. He still talks about The-Girl; however, I hear the bitterness, "Father how can she be gone in a mission with Potter and Weasley? Why they are entitled to her company? Why is it denied to me because of our blood? Do you know what is to love someone with all your heart and see her taken from you? You never had to give Mom up, but you asked that from me."

Seeing Draco in such state, he has given up; makes want to take strong action to make it all better. I understand and understood the pain he has always felt. It is always the same, regardless of the situation, the desperation when we are made to witness disasters as a consequence of someone else's decisions, and we are powerless to change their outcome.

●~LM~●

A few days ago, I overheard him talking to Severus, "Godfather, I love her, not with the love of a boy, but I really care for her. I worry about her; she is in so much danger. I wish I were with her. But how could I, my parents would suffer, she will never forgive me for what I have done," his voice broke as tears inundated his eyes.

Severus hugged him in one of his rare moments of affection, "I know you do, she came to me before leaving. She asked me to run a pregnancy test for her, and I asked her, Miss Granger, which of the dunderheads is the baby's father?" Imagine my surprise, when she answered, "It is neither one of them. I could have asked Ginny for help if that was the case, the baby is Draco's.'"

My jaw dropped, and my heart started beating so loud that I was afraid they would hear me. But I did not know what pain was, until Draco asked, "A baby, she will have my baby, why had you not said anything else before?" his voice both panicky and angry, "Or better is she pregnant? Please tell me, I must know; I will go and find her, hell with the consequences."


	3. Changes and revelations

**jkr rulesj**

**A/N I Continues this one shot, or my experiment on Lucius Malfoy's writing on first person. He is writing his memoirs into volumes for the Malfoy Annals. Presumably, this is not the only volume but certainly a very personal one.**

Someone made two reviews that merit a comment. I f you wait to finish reading this chapter, or if you are good at picking up anomalies and clues along the way, you would/will realize why Lucius behaved the way he did. As for Hermione being foolish enough to have sex without protection, hmm, my son is the result of being on the pill for two years. The only 100% sure thing is abstinence and sterilization, but this was not the relevant case, why did she get involved with Draco? Finish reading the fiction. Sometimes things are unavoidable.

●█~LM~█

Yes, she was pregnant but she is no more." Snape sounded heartbroken, "and before you ask me, it wasn't voluntary, it wasn't her fault that she lost her baby, she was kicked and beaten a few weeks after she told me, by unknown witches when leaving the Weasley Brother's shop. Who knows how they found out about the pregnancy, but they kept repeating no Halfblood babies from you, dirty filthy Mudblood whore."

Snape, the hard man, his eyes were moist, probably with tears. "When the Weasley twins found her, they picked her up and Apparated with her at Mungo's. It was too late, she had lost the baby. They, the attackers, killed your son."

I could hear Draco sobbing, I was doing the same. Severus must have been consoling Draco, I couldn't look any more. Then I heard him again.

"I went to see her the same day, while the healers were still working on her. She begged everyone not to let Potter and Weasley know. When I saw her, she was all black and blue. They kicked some of her teeth out, and she was crying non-stop, _'It was a little boy, my dragon, my baby, what am I going to do Professor?_'"

To my added pain, I saw streams of tears coming out of that formidable dark wizard, Snape. And I could do nothing about my own tears, but let them flood my eyes and my vision.

Our Girl has carried a Malfoy. Our future murdered by prejudice and hate. I sat on the ground, and stayed there for what seemed hours. It is my fault. I have never before have felt like dying, but I did today. My hand shakes as I write this page.

I bet you, I could tell you when it happened; Cissa's dream, it was the day it happened, and the reason Severus ran away to take care of something.

I don't deserve to have my family. Hate and bigotry which I have endorsed so long killed a Malfoy baby. What kind of monster am I? It is not magic, magic? I it is neither the magic, nor what I was taught all my life, and the very foundation of my family.

I am going to be sick. No Malfoys before had caused the death of a Malfoy baby, they are our fortune; they are our treasure, and our future, and I squandered them away in love with power.

I went and found a way to talk to Cissa, we cried all morning, made excuses not join anyone for lunch. The Dark Lord let's me see my wife once in a while.

Draco and our girl have become lovers. And we, yes both Cissa and I, we both made the commitment, we believed in all the merde snake face fed us, therefore we take responsibility, we have killed our grandchild. In all fairness, Cissa never took the Dark Mark, she misses Andromeda with all her heart, and she is right; I am the one who refused to see the light.

Uncle Eli was right. It is not about blood purity, it is about breeding, about families, it is about good spouse selection, choosing the right families, with the qualities you seek, that is what makes people special. I wish, I had realized this before. I remember my mother's nurse, she was from the old religion, I am finding the books she gave me. I am not proud, I will ask her god to help us.

**~LM~●**

I will change as promised. I promised to take care of our daughter. We need to escape, to go to the order. I have asked Snape. He will talk and make plans.

We will take the Hogwarts children, also kept as prisoners. I forgot to write; I spotted one of the new Snatchers the other day. He is a young chap, not too bright; his parents were killed in the late eighties. He is friends with the other chap that used to watch the young witch, but he had to go back home.

This snatcher has promised to look out for our girl, if he sees her. I have offered him a small fortune to make sure it is so. He must also protect the two young wizards. I will not be responsible for more young lives. I don't kill young children, and in this war nobody is safe.

●~LM~●

Cissa has paid him a couple thousand galleons to keep an eye on other snatchers as well. His name is Scabior. He knows the loyalty will mean a fortune for him when this is over, and lifetime employment. I tried that with the werewolf, but he does not trust anyone. He already distrusts each one of us. He is only out for the wolves; there is no sense in trying that way.

The problem is that there are some real animals. Take that fucking maniac Mulciber and also the big blond Thorfinn Rowle, they are both animals. If my father could see the riffraff walking our hallways, he would die. I am sincerely hoping things will start looking up

●**~LM~**

But the pain is to keep coming. This afternoon the trio was captured. First they brought out Draco; and he was asked to identify the three young warriors. She was begging with his eyes not to identify her. He would not even look at her for fear of going crazy. I was called to the room, and we all had to witness Our-girl being tortured by that crazy bitch Bellatrix.

Draco's mind retreated from the effort not to intervene, thanks to all higher powers for Snapes's potions; how else could Draco and I, endure all that has been done to our ladies. As for me, I wanted to kill them all. Narcissa's has shut down, and I lost part of mine that day. We all helped Dobby to apparate them away with small bits of wandless magic. Poor Dobby, a great elf and another victim of my abominable old beliefs, and not the last as fate should have it.

●~LM~●

I am crazy with grief. Snape is getting us out tonight. I am not even sure is worth it at this point. Draco's eyes appear soulless. Narcissa just sits there and cries. The Dark Lord gave her to Mc Nair, Fenrir, and Rowle later that day. Yes, I told you Dobby was not the last.

Fenrir, he is still a Greyback. I know he is a Lord, the Greybacks are true shifters, werewolves, not bitten all their lives. My father told me it was in 1944. Fenrir was a Slytherin, true werewolves do not transform until they are 17. It is their magic inheritance; which also allows them to live into the hundreds; they are a very magical race.

Greyback was shy, yet a likeable young man when my father met him. It was before that Grindenwald had all his family cut up to pieces. The crazy, bastard wizard, with the help of the German Muggle army, killed his brothers, his father and mother, his uncles, everyone. The entire Greyback castle and grounds were covered with bodies. A muggle flying machine was paid to drop fire balls from the sky and killed everyone.

Fenrir was at Hogwarts when it happened, and he was informed and left. He came back and was transformed, never again fully human and forever full of anger. They even killed the young girl that was his destined mate.

His army, Grindenwald's, came behind; they dragged the nurses, kids, and several pregnant women, and young boys that had been able to run to the cellars. There were not older males left alive. The women fought, but only a handful escaped and a few of the boys, everyone was killed without compassion.

Fenrir is fighting for what was left of the pack; he bites to increase his pack. He kills without compassion; however, people don't know him, he defends his pack and few friends with his life. He has an image to keep, but I was told by Scabior that he would not participate in Narcissa's rape. He was forced one time before, and told the snake if he forced him again, he would no longer support him.

Narcissa came back, beaten up, and bleeding from every orifice. I want to kill the fucker, murderer; if I could get into the snake's room I would kill him personally. Why does he like to hurt and rape women, to witness such acts? I tell you why, he is no longer a man, and he brought back a demon inside.

Too bad that his room is one of the only ones not connected to the secret tunnels. But I will do something; I will not write it, I will just do it. This might be my last entry.

●**~LM~**

I have seen how he kills with his Nagini. I also know that Nagini no longer likes him. I know exactly what to do. He is not the only one who speaks Parsel tongue, and that is good. The Malfoys do a lot of things nobody else knows.

Apparently Nagini, if one could believe what she told me, loves the Potter boy. He represents all that is good, and pure. She said her kin use to be allied with such wizards. And many bore them babies, but none of them survived. Not Salazar, he was an evil man, but some of his descendents.

Nagini has agreed. She was assured that her young ones will be saved. Voldemort has her last eggs on suspension. Her kind of snake, is a mix from a dragon and snake, they will disappear since her mate was killed by the monster, and they were the last of her kind, that she knows. She hopes mates can be later found for her children.

She can mate humans; they will be magical but no true shifters. I asked her what she meant with that, and she did not answer. Snake-face makes her eat people, and she was raised by human parents, a magical family who loved her, and suffers with being forced to eat human flesh and blood. She also wants to make sure that Potter will be her protector. I will need to talk to him.

●**~LM~**

It is all done. We are leaving tonight before this place turns into a living hell; I raised some bricks around my rooms' fire place and pulled out the small box. I opened it, inside are the scrolls I need. And the one time coins. The scroll and the coins have been with us for at least 2,000 year. Each one will call the magic of the manor grounds, holding prisoners. It will trap all the ones who wish to do us harm and will allow us leaving safely. I never wanted to use because I know the price, the death of the first grandchild, since Cissa cannot bear more children.

As terrible as this is, it has already paid and I have paid my thirty pieces of silver. It is time to save lives and kill the unjust. Besides my family, I am taking Snape, the elves, my dogs, the two cats, the prisoners and all the young people, none of them deserve to die. There are several of Draco's classmates here. We are not asking them, they will be subdued. They will thank us later.

I hope our daughter, she is that and more, can forgive us. I pray that my son can love me again and make the other four babies Cissa saw. And I pray for my wife, that she will want to kiss me again, and tell me, "My Lucius, my love, my wizard, my protector, I love you." And most of all, I hope we live to see the new babies, I will never leave their sight, I will do whatever it takes.

Draco, son, give me a chance. But first let's get out of here alive.

●~LM~●

Epilogue-

**A little over three years have passed since I wrote the last time.**

I never told you what happened. Nagini did us all a great favor, and prevented the shed of more blood. She did more than I had asked, and for that she will always be in my favor.

She crushed the lovers in bed, as in Voldemort and Bellatrix. She joined them for a deadly triad, wrapping them in one very passionate tight embrace until she crushed them like bugs. It was gruesome, yet rather satisfying. What a nice girl.

Yes, she was convinced when Snape and I, helped by Fenrir and that young lad, Scabiorm found out where Snake-Face kept her eggs.

Voldemort wasn't even that creative. He had hidden the catch at Hogwarts. In an old place my father described to me. A place where they used to hold their secret meetings, a second room of requirement, but a most sinister take, it would turn into any place of torture, evil and debauchery.

The bastard had only kept four viable eggs. He had destroyed the other ones and replaced them with transfigured shells. They were suspended inside a magical net, which was charmed to release its catch the minute he killed Potter and Nagini. She had turned into a liability, and he knew that she cared for Potter. She read his mind while he was dying.

Cissa cried the night Bella was killed. She was a monster, but washer older sister. But once she figured out we all can live again and not be afraid, she quickly recuperated. The Dark Lord had sent a raid to kill Hermione's parents. It happened the same day we went out. The order found out, and I went with them to stop it, Hermione and Harry were there, but it was too late for Lord Granger; he died as a man of valor, defending his wife. She stayed with us for a while.

Poor our girl, it took her a while to recuperate, and Draco was the same. We all went to the south of France for one and half years, I mean several of us. We like to be near each other, too much trauma and it works out for us. Beside Kingsley likes to think Hermione and Harry keep an eye on us former Death Eaters, even if we were the ones who took the. The Lestrange brothers joined us as well.

Here at the Manor, we meet at least once a week. We all sit down, rain or shine, and we hold hands, while an old Muggle religion healer, a cousin from Lady Granger, comes and talks to us about hope, healing, and forgiveness. He wears dark clothes with a stiff collar, he is rather formal. It is a large group and getting larger. We meet in an old building used by practitioners of the old Muggle religion many centuries ago.

During our stay in France he came with us and we meet daily, he is good at what he does. I offered him a permanent job; I like the idea of having a counselor at your disposition. He told me a Sabbatical is one thing, but he already has a job, he has to take care of his sheep, strange.

Harry Potter has a new snake. Her name is Nagini, and she has released the magic on one of her eggs. She wants her daughter to protect Draco and Hermione's new baby.

Harry stays away from the Weasleys, they demanded that he killed Nagini, and he refused. After all she had crushed the Dark Lord and his lover during his sleep preventing the death of many. How ironic, there was no Horcrux inside Potter, it was a hoax.

Who knows if Dumbledore believed it or not, I think he had lost perspective. Why did he want to die because his hand had withered, was he a silly old fool?

Muggle amputation of the damaged limb would have prevented the poison magic to go further. Maybe he just wanted to die. I researched, the name of the magic is equivalent to magic gangrene, and the muggle solution of cutting the diseased appendage works most of the time.

Nagini was no well accepted at first, Lady Granger was very afraid and so were her cousin, and really, Healer Muctis as well. Nagini is actually a nice girl, she mourns her spouse, but soon she will be a mother again. Her daughter, her name will be Nimi, will be trained in less than five months, in time to be the babies guardian, when the babies are around six months.

Their magic is strong, they grow at a very fast rate, in two years she will be fully grown, and they stop around at an equivalent of around 18 to twenty years old. And then can stay at this stage, from 18-25 for even a century. Nagini tells Potter that the sessions have done her a lot of good.

She still has nightmares of murdering humans; she was raised by kind ones. Did I say Nagini is a young woman? Well, yes; just imagine everyone's surprise when she was crying about all the humans she killed for him, the evil Lord; when, in a fraction of time, she transformed in a beautiful young woman, hmm, au-natural.

Good thing that her hair fell to her thighs (providing strategic coverage), and her hair is the color of fire, her eyes are nearly yellow, and her skin olive, perhaps a little green, very extraordinaire. I have not seen her as a snake since then, and I frankly don't miss it at all.

She is a shape shifter, descendant from dragon shifters. She is after all not a real snake in the sense of the world, she is something quite different. Snake-Face had her bound and unable to do anything. His magic would not allow her to shift, and she had to feed as a reptile. Killing the teacher still hunts her; she was under compulsion every time.

The snake-face was evil itself, we can only hope he never sees the light again, and if does, we will be all ready. All his followers were gathered, we did not kill them, and there were not too many real bad apples. They have lost most of their magic, and when they are released, they will be given new memories and menial jobs as Muggles. Why should we forever pay for them?

Severus is happy. He met the beautiful Lady Granger during her husband's funeral. She is a more mature version of her daughter but looks like her older sister. They were our guests in France.

It had been nearly two years they had been courting her and married some months ago. Ah, I forgot, I did say **they**. Yes, right it was a triple wedding and laugh if you want.

Sneaky old Severus, he was anxious to help rescue Black. He had planned it all along, right under my nose, and Remus confided that he always suspected it about those two. And, if you are smart you can guess who the triad's third is. Think about boys who fight with the one they are attracted to the most, and you are gliding along the right track.

Lady Granger, was indeed a squib, I already knew that, although she has divining powers, and she is distantly related to the Lestrange's but not by blood, by the marriage.

Her lack of powers is not a matter of concern, because her husbands, as in two, are powerful enough. She is as progressive as her daughter, but to the Muggle world, she will be Lady Black, it will carry more cloud. To the Wizarding world, she will be Mrs. Black-Snape.

We had heard the stork would grace the couple before the wedding. Poor child, I thought, either a Black, crazy and handsome, or with a nose like Severus. Dear me, I must really make sure this journal never falls in the wrong hands. Not everyone can look as well as a Malfoy, enough said.

Lady Black-Snape, had twins, a boy and a girl, one Black and one Snape. The baby girl is Snape' daughter; and bless the gods, she has the mother's nose, both babies do, a small button nose. I love Severus, but to saddle a child with such an appendage. Never mind, once again I have written too much.

Lord Greyback asked Remus Lupin, to forgive him, and join the pack. Since Lupin finally knew all the truth, he has indeed forgiven him and joined forces with the pack. He now lives with Nymphadora and their baby at the Greyback Castle.

Remus, as of this date had a name change. He is now Remus Fenrir Greyback, life is almost decent. Fenrir has an heir, and although he will never marry, he is more peaceful. Remus has love and now also wealth. Fenrir comes to visit and brings Teddy Greyback with him, what a beautiful child. Cissa says this new Black is destined for great things.

After Black was brought back, he told Potter how much he hates the Weasley chit. Is there a marriage for Potter? Time will tell, but I would say probably. We all hope for Nagini, but who knows? I have grown to love and respect Harry as my own son. Poor lad, a victim of a madman and a senile fool, and he was ready to give his life for everyone. He deserves love and a second life.

Sirius also feels that way. Black wanted Hermione for Potter's wife, and he had conveyed his wishes. He tried to talk her into it until days before the wedding. I dared to tell him that he could want as much as he would wish for, but you already know my answer to that.

Rabastan and Rodolphus are doing better, Narcissa introduced them to a widowed witch, and she is living with both of them. There is no marriage on their horizon; their eyes are still haunted by all they were forced to do. However, the hope is there, the witch is young, she is the mother of one Draco's classmates, and she has accepted to have their babies

We are all coming along and it hasn't been easy. Willard McPherson, Lady Black-Snape's cousin, has been one of the great influences in our healing process. In all of ours, without him and our sessions, we would be at a lost.

They all come, and we gather here at Malfoy Manor, in the old place; which has been fitted with comfortable furniture, and carpets, and modern facilities so we can stay at the same place for the exercise and meditation later. Our group is growing, attending are the Black-Snapes, the Greybacks , Potter, and Nagini, some of the Weasleys and spouses, Lestrange brothers and the widow Parkison, Kingsley and his wife, the Zabinis, McGonagall, and several young wizards and witches, and even a couple of former Death Eaters. Some of the house-elves have joined the group; Dobby's relatives miss the eccentric elf. Even Fenrir has come around, now that he has an eye on Andromeda after her husband was killed in a Muggle carriage accident. Leave it up to Andy first a Muggle and now a wolf.

As I said, my sweet love Cissa has come around. A few months ago, she did all the preparation for the wedding. It was be the biggest of the season. I am closing the memories for now; I will be too busy with the babies.

I am quitting my job, well the one at Malfoy Industries, I have a new job, and I am training to learn the fine art of changing a nappy, and burping a little Malfoy. And in the free times, I have one fine witch, to train in the art of fine shagging, one that I don't mind at all.

I am learning to drive a big Muggle automobile, magically modify to fly when needed. I don't want the babies to travel by dirty Floo, or to side along, ok, maybe Portkey, but we will see. I say babies, because Draco and Hermione want to have them all within a few years from each other. Besides there are the Black and Snape twins and the sky is the limit.

Black is taking muggle fly lessons, and I have checked into a private flying machine. Right now, I am supervising the construction of the new wing to handle the nursery, and the area for them to play and grow up. The area will be big enough for the other children to come and study with ours.

My daughter and I also have a project of our own that has been heavily criticized, the expansion of our library. As I had predicted we do our little book shopping trips. And spend days locked up reading, it is a lot of fun, but we find ourselves having to sneak out the house to buy one more book or two.

Our daughter is still finishing her studies and will take over the Malfoy Industries with Draco. She will finish a few months after the babies arrive. Yes, we heard today she is expecting twins. Then they will travel to America, and we are all going together. It should be different.

Lady Black-Snape, Jean, laughs, and she says the Yanks will know what hit them whey they see us. She said they will discover the new meaning to the 'British Invasion'. I am not sure what she means, we look rather normal. I am not quite sure that I like the laughs and winks exchanged by Jean and Our- Girl. We all agree, we are all quite normal, perhaps dressed a tad formal, but we can easily blend, that is my opinion.

Black and Snape have their suspicions that they don't mean well. With witches is best not to know, the wrong world, and you are send to the guest room, Cissa keeps a grudge for days, and I don't want to ever sleep alone again.  
Draco has joined the laughing team of Jean and Hermione and they all break in laughter, now with Harry as well. I will ask Dr. McPherson to explain, but maybe not, what if he might also laugh. Hmm… Maybe I am gaining weight?

We always knew Hermione was our girl, so strong and so kind. I for one was tired of telling everyone we were Purebloods, that part is true because we never mixed with Muggles before; however, we are full blooded Veelas.

Draco knew his mate from the first smell as well as we did. I have looked back, and I am not sure if I forgot to write this or not; more than likely not, I was trying not to blow our cover with the demented Dark Lord. However, we all wanted Our- Girl since day one but that should be bvious to all.

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed it. I write for your reviews, but if you have nothing but flames, hmm..fire burns.


End file.
